


For You Always

by Killer99



Series: Always [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, Losing a limb, M/M, Malex, Mpreg, Sad, Songfic, Universe Altercation, War, angsty, roswell new mexico, worried cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer99/pseuds/Killer99
Summary: My first ever songficThis is what Alex was thinking when his humvee was blown by the IED and he lost his leg.AKA the fic I'm surprised isn't a thing yet.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	For You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelxwithxwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxwithxwings/gifts).

> Listen to this song and try not to think of Alex and Michael... I dare you.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWK1sG3spiE

Nobody even saw it coming. The IED was fresh and undetectable from inside the humvee and the soldiers had no reason to suspect anything but a clean and safe road. It happened so fast he didn't even have time to think about what was happening. 

"All I saw was smoke and fire  
I didn't feel a thing  
But suddenly I was rising higher  
And I felt like I just made  
The biggest mistake"

Landing on the ground hard Alex couldn’t hear anything but the buzz in his ear and everything seemed too bright all of a sudden. The adrenalin was rushing through him and all he could think about was Michael and their unborn daughter at home. Michael was due in only a month and Alex only had two more weeks of deployment before his contract was up.

"When I thought about my unborn child  
When I thought about my wife  
And the answer rang out clear  
From somewhere up above  
No greater gift has man  
Than to lay down his life for love"

Alex knew that he might die doing this job. He might die on any given day despite sitting behind a computer most of the time. But it was his job and he loved it. He did it because he knew that he and his fellow soldiers were keeping their loved ones safe. 

"And I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would, for you"

Michael knew when they graduated high school that Alex would be signing up for the Airforce, prompting them to get married right away despite Alex’s father. Michael knew when they got married that Alex might die doing this job. Knew that one day he might not come home. And this might be that time. Michael didn’t understand why he loved this job, why he volunteered to deploy right away. But now it didn’t matter. 

"Maybe you don't understand  
I don't understand it all myself  
But there's a brother on my left and another on my right  
And in his pocket just like mine  
He's got a photograph  
And they're waiting for him back home"

Michael might be waiting a long time for Alex to make it home from this deployment. Might have to wait for forever.  
Reaching up to his chest pocket Alex found the two pictures of Michael he kept there. One was older, it was taken a week before deployment when Michael was only one month along. The other was newer, taken only a few weeks previous. Michael was bigger and holding out a sign that said ‘it’s a girl!’. 

"It's weighing on my mind  
I'm not trying to be a hero  
I don't wanna die  
But right now in this moment, you don't think twice"

Alex heard gravel crunching and reached for his sidearm still strapped to his hip and pulled the safety off. He rolled towards the burning remains of the humvee and blinked to clear his vision of dust and sunspots. Aiming the gun he waited for the target to come into view. 

"I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would"

His leg had started to throb and a searing pain that he hadn’t noticed before tore through him but he kept his gun steady. He knew that if he looked down then he would be pulled in by the sight and lose focus on his goal. And more than likely die. 

"You don't think about right  
You don't think about wrong  
You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own  
I'd do the same  
For you  
Yes I would"

Alex remember teaching Michael to shoot during one of his returns home. Some assholes had shot up the Crashdown while Michael was working on the jukebox and Alex had been scared shitless. He took Michael out that weekend and taught him how to clean, load, aim, and shoot the pistol he kept at home in a safe. 

"I would give my life  
I would make that sacrifice  
Cause if it came down to it  
Could I take a bullet  
I would  
Yes I would"

Alex kept waiting for the target to come into view. He kept his gun steady and ignored the pain in his leg. He kept his eyes open and searching when the edges got fuzzy and he felt too tired to keep fighting it. He kept his breath steady when all he wanted to do was cry out in pain and sob with fear. 

"I'd do it for you  
I'd do it for you  
I take a bullet  
Yes I would"

Stepping into view was an armed soldier from the US Army. Alex relaxed and lowered the gun still tightly clutched in his hands.  
“Hey Jones, some help overhear?” Alex called out from his position by the humvee.  
“Captain Manes? Are you okay?” Jones asked while running to Alex who slumped over after finding no threats present.  
“Medvac” Alex said before closing his eyes and giving in to the tired feeling pulling him down.  
Maybe he would make it home to Michael after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I also kind of wrote this for my friend @Angelxwithxwings because I know she loves Roswell and Alex is her child.


End file.
